You Deserve Each Other
by AshleyInWriterland
Summary: What would happen if a Wicked fan who adored the Bessa ship appeared at the Wicked Witch of the East scene? Like the actual scene, not went up on the stage.


A/n: Again I'm writing fanfiction at approximately 1AM. I think this might go under the category of a crack fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I did make up Christina Brown, however.

-----

"Listen, Nessa, oh, Nessa!" He took her hands and she let him. Oh, he was calling by her name; he was letting her hold his hands… "Surely now I'll matter less to you and you won't mind my leaving here tonight…" he continued.

"Leaving?" Nessa asked excitably. He was leaving! Wait…he was…_what? _

"NO!" someone yelled, and right then some random person appeared in the room. She had long blonde curly hair, green eyes, and was about 5'7".

The three people in the room looked at her. Nessa had jumped from being startled then fell and Boq just stood there. Elphaba did the same as Boq.

"Who are you?" Nessa asked the girl as she ran over to them.

"Christina Brown," she answered, and then looked at Boq. "Boq, you can't do this to her!"

"How…how did you know what I was going to say?" he stammered, starting to slowly back up.

"Because there's a musical about you two! Well, actually more about Nessa's sister, Glinda, and Fiyero, but you two have major roles in it." Christina answered.

"Wow."

"Yes, wow, so I know what's going to happen. Boq, you're going to break her heart when you shouldn't. Boq, you two are meant to be together! And bad things will happen if you ditch her like you were going to."

"What kind of bad things?"

"Well she'll try to make you love her by casting a spell on you, but it goes horribly wrong so Elphaba saves your life by turning you into tin, except you pass out so you don't know she saved your life, and then you run away. Shortly afterwards a house crushes Nessarose and Munchkins rejoice her death." Christina said this all in one breath. She seemed especially angry about the last sentence.

"They…they what?" Nessa said, now nearly in tears hearing what was going to happen. She clumsily stood up. "Boq…"

Boq stayed quiet, and Christina did, too.

"Nessa," Elphaba said, finally breaking the silence by coming up to her sister. "You now know about the house…it won't kill you now. It can't."

"And, Boq," I said, turning towards him and leading him a bit away from the two sisters so they could have a sisterly talk. "What does Glinda have that Nessa doesn't? I don't want to insult Glinda or something, but she can't even remember your name."

Boq opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it. _Sweet Oz, this girl is right! _Christina noticed that he shut his mouth, and then slightly smiled. "Can you at least give Nessa a chance? You two really deserve each other."

More silence after that; Boq was thinking. Nessa was right there…right now…and she was a very lovely person once you took away the whole Madame Governor situation…

"I will," he concluded.

"Yay!" Christina said. She grabbed his hand then walked him over to Nessa.

"He's going to give you a chance because he thinks you're lovely."

"How did you KNOW that?" Boq asked in awe. Surely this wasn't part of the musical?

"Oh, Boq, Bessa is one of my favorite relationships. I always knew that deep down you thought Nessa was lovely," Christina answered. Boq blushed, and Nessa was starting to smile.

"Thank you, Christina," she said quietly. "And thank you, Boq." She considered kissing him but decided against it and just went with a hug.

"Aww," Christina said. "Oops, sorry, the Bessa fan part of me came out…"

"Bessa?" Nessa questioned.

"Oh, yes," answered Christina. "It's the little ship name for you and Boq that us Wicked fans came up with…it's like Boq and Nessa combined."

"Oh," Nessa said. Christina nodded.

"Now, Christina," Elphaba said, turning to her. "How are you going to get home?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find a way. I mean, I'm in Oz. Dorothy went to the Emerald City with a Scarecrow, a Tin Woodman, and a Cowardly Lion and things worked out even though she could've just used the shoes all along, but she didn't know." Christina answered, smiling.

"What?" Elphaba asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Do you really want an explanation?" Christina asked her honestly. Elphaba nodded, and Christina sighed but still had a bit of a smile on her face.

"All three of you may want to sit down; I have a lot to tell you…"


End file.
